Ashling
by phoenix0710
Summary: a new girl comes to Hogwarts is she a link to Voldemort?
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys this is my first story so be gentle umm... and if you have any sugsetions i would be glad to here them.

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the charaters except Ash oh and Jk is a genius.

"Ms. Joyce please sit down" said Fudge.

"Now I know you have gone through a lot in these past days, it will all be explained to you later. Now the reason I called you in here was that you are going to be going to Hogwarts."

She raised an eyebrow.

"If I can sir what is Hogwarts?" she questioned.

"Ah yes well Hogwarts is a wizarding school," her eyes grew even wider than they already were, "where children a little younger than you go to learn magic." He finished

"Younger than me, why am I going there now?" she asked.

"Well, since you have no family left," the words threatened tears, "and you possess some sort of magic that has just now formed you will be going there."

"At what age do people go there?"

"Eleven years old." he said

"But sir I'm already sixteen." She stuttered

"Yes I know. And that's why you are going to be in the sixth year."

"Sir I have no idea how to do magic and I don't even know any spells." She said. She was definitely getting worried now.

"Yes but you can learn and besides that extraordinary amount of magic you have showed is proof enough that you can go into the sixth year."

And with that she left the room.

"Oy, Harry." Called a red headed boy named Ron.

He headed toward him.

"How was your vacation mate?" considering that the previous year Harry had been attacked by Voldemort again had lost his godfather and had to spend his whole entire summer with the Dursleys it had gone pretty well.

"Fine. How about yours?" Harry asked.

"Good. Percy and dad has made up. Fred and Gorge has setup their own joke shop. And Ginny is going out with Sean." He said with an evil look on his face. Harry smirked Ron had always been very protective of his younger sister.

"So what books do we have to get this year?" he asked. Ron looked down at his list. "Spying into the Future by Miranda Sperryweather, and Defense Against the Dark Arts Year Six."

So they went to get their books and then had gotten to get some ice cream.

"So where are you staying?" asked Ron over his raspberry flavored ice cream.

"At the Leakey Cauldron. The Dursleys wanted me out."

"You can stay with us." Offered Ron cheerfully.

"Naw since of what happened last year Fudge wants me to stay here."

"Oh well." Said Ron shrugging, "I have to go well I'll see you in a few days Harry."

"Ms. Joyce you will be staying here at the Leaky Cauldron for three days and then I will come by and pick you up. You are not to go out side of Diagon Alley. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." She said politely

"Well I have to go. Goodbye then Ms.Joyce"

"Bye." She said 'great now what am I supposed to do.' She sighed turned around and went to go sit at the bar.

Harry suddenly noticed someone walking towards the bar. It was a girl with auburn brown hair he couldn't tell what color eyes she had but he noticed she was very pretty. He smiled to himself 'maybe it was a good idea to stay here.'

She sat down and looked around it was fairly empty except for a raven haired boy sitting just a seat away from her. He was looking at her but when he saw her looking at him he looked away.

"What would you have my dear." A man asked

"Umm how about a coke." The man lifted an eyebrow Harry smirked 'she is muggle born I know that for sure.' He thought

'Crap this is great I have no idea what wizards drink.' She thought to her self.

"Just water." She said 'nice save'

After she had gotten her water she looked around again. The raven hared boy she had seen before was now talking animatedly with the bartender. 'Nice he has someone to talk to but not me' she thought sadly. She was staring into space when a sudden voice jerked her back to reality.

"Do you go to Hogwarts?" the boy asked. He had bright green eyes and had glasses also. She looked up.

"Yeah I'm going to be going there."

He was taken aback he saw her eyes they were a soft icy blue but with a red ring around them. 'She dose not look like a first year.' He thought.

"Are you a first year?"

"Huh oh no I am going to be in sixth year."

"Are you transferring from a school?" he asked completely confused now.

"Uh," she thought for a second and decided tolie," yeah."

"Well I'm Harry Potter." He said. He was surprised when she didn't look up at his scar but he wasn't disappointed.

"AshlingJoyce or Ash either which one." She smiled

"So are you staying here?"

"Yeah." She said

"Well maybe tomorrow we go into Diagon Alley and get your stuff for school?''

"Sure that would be great." She said and then went up stairs.

She sat down on her bed and smiled t herself.

' Man he is nice and ok you can't lie to yourself you know you think he is really cute.' And with that thought she fell asleep.

When she awoke the next morning she took a shower and had gotten dressed when she heard a knock at the door. It was Fudge.

"I heard you were going to go to Diagon Alley so I should tell you that we had gotten money and put it into your vault at Gringotts Bank Mr.Potter will show you where to go."

After that she went down the stairs and saw Harry.

"Hi," she said to Harry "Can you help me? Umm, I need to get to Gringotts and I have no idea what it is." She said sheepishly

He smiled "sure."

They went down to the wizard bank and after a sickening cart ride they were outside blinking up at the sun.

"Well i guess you already have you're wand so.."

"Oh no i dont," she said thinking fast,"It brike last week." Ash said still a little sick from the cart ride

"Ok." harry said

So they went to Allivans Wand Shop and after a few tries Ash

had gotten her wand, unicorn hair yew nine inches. They had

finally gotten Ash's cat when,

"Hey Potter you got yourself a girl friend? What Weasly got sick of you?" Drawled Pansy Parkinson.

"Sod off ." Harry said.


	2. number two

Pansy ignored the comment.

"And who are you?"Pansy asked

"Ashling." She Spat

"Nice name."Pansy sneered

"Thank you," she said "come on Harry lets go." After they rounded the corner Ash said

"Any other charming people I need to know about."

"Well mostly just the sytherins." He said

"The who?' she questioned

"They haven't told you anything have they?" he asked

"Nope." So Harry explained all about the four houses

"Do you want to get a drink?" Harry asked

"Yeah that would be great." They went inside a pub and sat down at an unoccupied table.

"I'll get the drinks." he said she waited until he came back with two steaming mugs of hot butterbeer. They were quite for a moment for a few minutes and then Harry finally said,

"So why are you staying at the Leaky Cauldron and not at home and all?" her face stiffened.

Not wanting to discuss her tragic event she just said, "I'mcoming to america so my parents wanted me to stay here."

Sorry i know its a short chapter the next one will be longer.


	3. number three

"So why aren't you with your parents?" she asked

"They were killed when I was just a little baby by Voldmorort." He said she looked at him in an odd way

"Why did he kill your parents?" she asked

"Cause he was trying to kill me. It's a long story."

"Well we have time." She said

To make it quick if he kills me that's the only way I can die and if I kill him that's the only way he can die." She looked at him.

"Oh well that sucks."

"Well I suppose we better get back." Harry said.

"Yeah."

"Hermione, Ron!'' Harry called out as he crossed the platform of nine and three quarters.

"Harry," squealed Hermione.

Harry was engulfed of a mass of curly brown hair.

"You know Hermione if you strangle a person for so long they do turn blue." Ron said. Hermione let go and smiled. "Harry how was your summer? Why didn't you owl me? And why weren't you at Ron's house? She asked.

"For one," Harry started my summer was good. I couldn't owl you because the lines are being watched, and I stayed at the Leakey Cauldron. Oh that reminds me I want you to meet Ash."

"Who?" Ron asked

"Ash," he turned around "Oh, well she was right here." Harry said.

"Harry we better get on the train most of the people are already on it."

Harry, Ron and Hermione searched the train for an empty compartment but their search was unsuccessful. Also Harry still hadn't found Ash.

Finally Harry had found an empty compartment.

"Over here guys." Harry said.

"Excuse me but is this, oh hi Ash." Harry said. Ash looked up. 'Oh crap.' Thought Ash. It wasn't that she didn't want to be by Harry it was just that over the events of the past weeks she just didn't want to meet new people. Even though, since she was going to Hogwarts, she had no choice.

"Is this the girl you were talking about Harry?" Asked Hermione.

"Yeah, Ash this is Hermione," he pointed to Hermione, "and this is Ron."

"Nice to meet you." Said Hermione smiling. They shook hands.

"How do you two know each other?" Ron asked.

"We were both staying at the Leakey Cauldron." Harry said. Ash staying quite all the while.

"What year are you in?" asked Hermione. 'Gosh enough questions already' thought Ash feeling disgruntled. Harry knowing that Ash was getting annoyed said, "Come on guys lets sit down. After awhile Ash and Hermione started talking.

"Yeah I am muggle born are you?" said Ash. After that they started talking about theme parks that they had gone to and what their favorite brands of clothes were. Harry and Ron looked at each other and mouthed 'girls' and smiled. After about an hour they had changed into their robes. After that had a couple of chocolate frogs, Ash not knowing that they jumped lost about five. Then someone came in when Ron was showing Ash how to play wizard chess.

"Harry!" squealed a black hair very pretty girl. Then she ran over and hugged him.

"Uh hi Cho." Harry said. Now he had remembered that he had gotten over Cho in the fifth year. Ash on the other hand looked over and froze. 'Nice. I should have known that a nice good looking guy already would have been taken.' She looked down at her shoes. Ron looked over at Ash and had seen that she was suddenly depressed. He looked over at Harry too and saw that he was not to happy himself. So he decided to break it up. "Hey you two get a room." Cho had let go and smiled at Harry.

"Harry I have to go or Henrietta will kill me."

"Ok by Cho." Harry said and after a final hug she left. Then Harry sat down next to Ron. Harry leaned in and then said to Ron.

"Thanks mate."

"You're welcome." Said Ron. "So I take it you don't fancy anyone now?" he asked.

"Personally," Harry said unsure of his answer, "I have no idea."

Ron smiled "Ah well."

The train came slowly to a stop.

"Ready to go?" Hermione asked Ash.

"Ready as ever." Ash said nervously.

i no you guys dont know what happened but you will.


	4. number four

"Over here Ash," Harry called as he climbed into one of the carriages. She jumped as she heard her name. She was stunned at the sight of Hogwarts.

"Sorry." She said as she stepped into the carriage

"That's ok." Harry said. Ash wanting to see more of the huge castle locked out the window.

"Wasn't you're old school like this?" Hermione asked. Ash thought of the small school building with its beat up playground and the dingy walls. She shook her head and looked out the window again. Harry smiled to himself he was the very same way when he had first gotten to Hogwarts.

"How do we get sorted into our houses?" Ash asked.

"Well," Ron started, "They put the sorting hat on top of you're head and it look's inside you're head sees what qualities you have and then it sorts you into you're house."

"Looks inside you're head?" Ash asked nervously.

"Don't worry its not as bad as it sounds." Hermione said.

"Ok." Ash said not reassured at all.

They had finally reached Hogwarts. Then they started walking into the great hall. Ash looked up and Gasped at the huge ceiling that showed the weather outside and also all the floating candles. Harry smiled. They all sat down at the Gryffindor table and waited for the sorting ceremony to begin. The first name called was

"Allis Dive." "Hufflepuff!" Then it went on to,

"Colleen Demerchiant" Ravenclaw!" After about fifty names had been called and there was no more kids up there Professor Mcgonagall called out,

"Ashling Joyce"

"Good luck." Harry, Ron, and Hermione chorused. All heads where turned her way even Malfoy's. 'Wow' he thought. She started walking up to the stool it seemed like it took forever but when she had gotten up there she sat down and slipped on the hat.

"Hmm you are going to be difficult," said the hat "You are very brave but also very cunning. Why do you hide though? You would do well in any house and you would be great in Slytherin." When he said this she went into shock.

"No not in Slytherin I want to be in Gryffindor." She thought force fully.

"Are you sure? Alright then. Gryffindor!" They started clapping. Smiling she got up and got back into her empty seat next to Harry. Dumbledore stood up, opened his arms and said

"I only have one word for you all, enjoy."

Ash gasped as her plate filled up with food. She ate every thing that Harry suggested it was all wonderful too. It was starting to get late so Dumbledore stood up, and every thing disappeared off the plates.

"I am sure the older students have heard this many times before but it is my duty to tell the first years that no one should go into the forbidden forest unless they do not wish to come out. Also I would like to introduce our new defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor James Boons." There was a round of polite clapping before Dumbledore dismissed them to bed.

"Umm Hermione," Ash said, "I don't know were I sleep."

"Don't worry," Hermione started, "I'll show you."

"Thanks." Hermione and Ash said goodbye to Ron and Harry and started upstairs. Ash sat down on her bed which was right next to Hermione's.

"Good night Hermione." Ash said as she started to lay down.

"Good night Ash."


	5. number five

That morning Ash woke up with butterflies in her stomach and she was very groggy. She changed into her robes that she thought were ugly, but she had to wear them all the same. Then put her hair into a loose but.

"Wait for me!" Hermione said while brushing her teeth.

"Ok but hurry up." Ash said smiling.

"Done!" Hermione said finally pulling on her robe. They went down stairs, and met up with Harry and Ron for breakfast.

"I can't do this!" Ash whispered angrily trying to turn a mouse into an ashtray.

"All it did was grow a tail!"

"Don't worry you are way better than Ron was on his first day in fact," Harry thought for a second then said, "You're better than I was." After that the day went by pretty smoothly except for potions. Snape had taken ten points away from Gryffindor because Ash had blew up her potion and turned her and Seamus yellow.

"Go to the hospital room both of you!" Snape shouted. Madam Pomfrey turned them back into their regular color. After that Ron, Harry, And Ash went to divination.

"Get out you're books and turn to page forty three then after you are done turn to the person next to you and read their palm." Professor Trawlawney said. "Not palm reading again!" whispered a very disgruntled Ron.

"Crap." Said Ash. "I've never done this."

Ron trying to read Harry's palm said, "Ok Harry. You are going to live very long and have ten kids." Wow Harry you're going to get busy." Both Ash and Harry laughed which attracted professor Trawlawney's attention.

"My dear." Said professor Trawlawney to Ash. "You have suffered a great loss," Ash's eyes grew wide. 'How does she know?'

"I'm sorry but you are going to suffer many more." She said. Harry saw Ash's eyes grow wide after that Harry said.

"Look Ash she told me that I was going to die about one hundred times and I am still here." She calmed down but not totally. After the rest of the classes were done they all went down to the great hall for dinner.

"Hey guys." Ash said as she sat down.

"Hey." They all replied in unison.

"Guess what?" Ash asked Hermione.

"What?"

"I met this guy." Harry sat up and strained to hear their conversation.

"Really who?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know his name but he's really cute and nice."

"What does he look like?" Hermione asked.

"Well," Ash thought for a second then said, "He has light gray eyes blond hair and is sitting at that table." She pointed to the table at the end of the hall. Both Harry and Hermione looked toward the Sytherin table.

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Draco Malfoy?" Hermione asked skeptically. Harry stiffened.

"Ya that is his name, what is that bad?" Ash asked.

"Heck ya!" exclaimed Harry

"Excuse me?" asked Ash looking shocked that he heard them talking.

'Oh crap!" Harry thought.

"Um…"

"So Ash how are you doing in potions?" asked Hermione trying to get on to a new topic.

"I made my self yellow." Ash said distractedly.

"I think Ash and I should be getting to bed." Hermione said.

"Yeah." And with that they left.

"Nice job." Ron said. Harry moaned.

"You know, I think you have a crush on the new girl." Ron said.

"No I don't."

"Yeah you do."

"No I don't!"

"Yeah and I have bright green hair and sing in a punk rock band." Ron said.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Surprisingly no, but I know you to well."

"I can't believe he was listening!" Ash yelled angrily.

"Do you like him?" Hermione asked.

"Who?"

"Harry Duh." She giggled.

"A little." Ash said blushing.

"I knew it!" Hermione yelled in triumph.

"Who?" Ash asked.

"I am a girl Ash." Hermione said pretending to roll her eyes.

"Yeah you do have a point there. He has a girl friend though." Ash said sadly.

"Yeah well that's just a minor set back." Hermione said.

"MINOR? I think if she knew I liked Harry," she paused, "she would tear my head off." They both laughed.

"SO are you and Ron together?"

"Yeah." Hermione said trying to be casual.

"Since when?" Asked Ash.

"Since this summer. Harry should no by know. Well let's stop talking about boys." Hermione said.

"Is that possible for a sixteen year old girl to do?" Asked ash smiling.

ON THE FIFTH DAY OF SCHOOL

"Attention! Attention!" Professor Mugunigol yelled to her class. Harry and Ash instantly stopped arguing about if Likin Park or Good Charlotte was a better rock group.

"There is going to be a Hogwarts masquerade ball." Every girl in the class giggled. You can come with a partner if you want and you don't have to wear dress robes. It will be held on October fifth at nine o'clock." Harry looked at Ash whose eyes were twinkling. "Also there will be a Hogsmead trip next week so you can get all of you're stuff." And with that the bell rang and they left. As they were leaving Harry and Ash started arguing again.

"Good Charlotte." Harry said.

"No Likin Park." Ash said still smiling.

"What ever." Harry said in a girly fashion.

Hermione seeing Ash ran over and started to squeal.

Harry was shocked to see Hermione or Ash for that matter act so, there was only one word for it, girly. After that the day went by very quickly.

After a while of hearty eating Ash and Harry started talking about the wizarding community. Ron and Hermione left and after awhile Ash and Harry started heading toward the common room.

"So then he…" Harry started to say but then suddenly stopped.

"What, Harry, oh my."

"Cho." Harry said shakily. Cho stopped kissing with Rodger Davis and turned around.

"Oh Harry it, it isn't what it looks like." Harry looked shocked. Ash and Rodger just stood there.

'He is mine now.' Ash thought.

"Cho I should say this now. We are over."

"But Harry. He kissed me first!" She yelled in a desperate attempt to make this better.

"Hey," said Rodger, "you told me that you and Harry were over." All of this time Ash was staring at all that was unfolding in front of her.

"What! Harry are you really going to believe him?" Cho yelled. Rodger looked at her and Ash rolled her eyes.

"What are you rolling you're eyes for!?" Cho yelled at Ash.

"Umm…" Stuttered Ash.

"Don't yell at her Cho. You're the one who's lying." Harry said in Ash's defense. And with that Harry pulling Ash's arm they left. Leaving a stunned Cho behind. Ash and Harry stepped out into the cold night air.

"Thanks Harry." Ash said.

"No problem." Harry said. Then for no reason that Ash knew of he started laughing hysterically. Ash gave him a weird look.

"Uh Harry are you ok?" Ash asked skeptically.

"Huh oh yeah I'm fine. Sorry it's just that." He started laughing again.

"What? Asked Ash getting annoyed now.

"It's just that me and Ron took a bet on what guy she would get first and Ron guessed Rodger." Ash rolled her eyes. 'Oh my gosh that is the funniest thing I ever heard.' She thought sarcastically. That sat under a tree by the lake. Ash looked at the lake and started to think how pretty it was when she thought of something.

"Why where you listening to Hermione's and my conversation last night?" she asked indignantly.

"What um… I oh."

"Sorry I didn't think." Said Harry.

"It's ok."

"So Harry did you like Cho?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like did you like her on the train? Did you like it when she hugged you?"

"Personally," Harry said, "I didn't like it at all." Ash smiled.

"So?" said Harry in a joking sort of tone. "Do you like anybody?"

"Um I don't think so."

"What about Dracey poo?" Harry said smiling.

"For you're information his name is Draco and second of all we are only friends. For right now." She said. She hurried the last part on though.

"Oh in that case," Harry started to say. 'What the heck are you doing?'

"Doyouwanttogototheballwithme?

"What?" Ash asked. 'Jeese girls just have to do this.'

"Do you want to go to the ball with me?"

'Oh my gosh yes, yeah sure yay!'

"Umm… ok sure yeah that would be great Harry." She kissed him on the cheek and left.

'Oh that wasn't that hard. Ok you can't lie to you're self that was freaking hard.'

"Hermione!" Yelled Ash running into the girls' dormitory.

"You ok Ash." Hermione asked.

"Yeah I'm fine but guess what."

"What?"

"Harry asked me to the ball."

"But what about Cho?"

"Oh while Harry and me were walking up here we caught Cho snogging Rodger Davis." Hermione snorted. "Then her and Harry were arguing or something and then she said something and I rolled my eyes and she rounded on me. Then Harry told her off then we went onto the grounds. Then he started laughing at the stupidest thing. Then he just asked me."

"Cool!"

"So I guess you're going with Ron."

"Well duh." Said Hermione.


	6. number 6

"So Hermione, do you already have a dress for the ball?"

"No I don't. Do you?"

"Nope so on Saturday I guess we should get on."

"Yep oh is it ok if Ginny comes?" Asked Hermione.

"Oh yeah that's fine."

"Hey Harry." Ron said lying down on his bed.

"Hey Ron."

"Harry, what was Ash so happy about?"

"Oh well I asked her if she wanted to go to the ball with me."

"Umm Harry that's great and all but what about Cho?"

"Oh well we found her making out with Rodger."

"Ha! I was right you owe me."

"I know I know."

"So are you and Ash together?"

"I don't think so. I hope so. I don't know."

"Oh. What about Malfoy."

"She said they were just friends."

"Yeah well I think you should just watch."

"Yeah I know." Harry said and with that he laid down and fell asleep.

"Malfoy!" Yelled a cold voice.

"Yes master?" asked a hooded figure.

"Have you done what I asked?"

"Yes master."

"You lie!"

"NO master my son you see he just doesn't want to."

"Yes I know that but what about Boon?"

"He has uh disappeared sir."

"I told you to keep an eye on him!"

"Yes I know sir but…"

"Crucio!" The man let out a blood-curdling scream but he wasn't the only one.

"Ash?! Ash! Wake up!" Hermione yelled while shaking Ash.

"Is she alright?" said Lavender.

Ash leaned over and vomited.

"Ewww!" yelled a girl.

"Some one get Professor Mugunigoll!" Yelled Hermione.

"Hermione. I need…" She vomited again.

"What is the matter? Oh dear we need to get her to the hospital room."

"Professor," Ash said shakily, "I need Dumbledoor."

"Not right now. It can wait right now you need to go to Madam Pomfrey." Then Hermione and Mugunigoll both lifted Ash up and carried her to the hospital room.

"Drink this." Madam Pomfrey said.

"But I need to see Dumbledoor!" yelled Ash trying to get up.

"Lay down! You can see him later dear girl."

"I need to tell him something!"

"Drink it you are not going to see him now." And with that Ash gave up and drank the clear fluid. She instantly became drowsy then before she fell asleep she heard Madam Pomfrey mumble.

"Too much like Potter."

"What happened?" Asked Harry after Hermione came back.

"She had a nightmare then she got sick."

"Is she ok? Did you take her to the hospital wing? When can we see her?"

"Harry calm down. She is fine. Yes we did. And we can see her tomorrow after classes."

"Now you all need to get to bed!" Professor Mugunigoll to everybody.

The next day went by very slowly, at least for Harry. At lunch instead of eating he went to see how Ash was doing.

"Can I please go see Dumbledoor now?" he heard Ash ask Madam Pomfrey impatiently.

"You can tonight but for right now you have a visitor. Harry came in and saw Ash make a face behind Madam Pomfrey's back. He came in and sat down beside her bed and said.

"How are you doing?"  
"I'm fine and they are treating me like I'm dying.

"Yeah well."

"I'm bored."

"Yeah I know how it is. So if you want do you want to um… it's just that, if you want to go."

"Mr. Harry Potter if you're trying to ask me out my answer is yes.

"Good then my job is done."

"Uh… Harry where and when?"

"Oh yeah um the Three Broomsticks um… on Saturday at two. Is that ok?"

"Yeah that's great." The bell rang.

"Excuse me?" Ash asked Madam Pomfrey after about three hours. "But when am I aloud to leave?"

"In about ten minutes. I'll get you some robes and then you can go and talk to Dumbledoor."

"Thank you." Said Ash.


	7. number seven

"Guess who?" Said Ash covering Ron's eyes.

"Hey Hun." Said Ron lifting his face towards Ash's.

"Ahh!" squealed Ash. She pulled away.

"Ron it's me!"

"Oh sorry Ash." Ron said turning red.

"That's ok." Said Ash.

"Ron Weasley." said Hermione giving Ash and Harry a wink. "Did I just see you trying to kiss Ash?"

"Na love. You know that you are my girl." Then they kissed.

"You know," said Ash, "You two are a perfect couple." After a fine meal they started to head up to the common room when someone called Ash.

"Ash hey Ash!" yelled a platinum haired boy.

"Hey Draco." Ash said smiling. Harry stiffened.

"Calm down." Hermione said calmingly.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Yeah sure. I'll meet you guys back in the common room alright?"

"Ok see ya Ash." Hermione said steering Harry away.

"You know Ash I honestly have no idea why you hang out with them." Draco said.

"You know you guys are a lot alike you just don't see it."

"Alike me? Who am I like?"

"Harry."

"Me Potter how?" she rolled her eyes.

"Well you both have very short tempers for one. Now what did you want to tell me I know you didn't want to talk about Harry."

"Well I was wondering if someone hadn't already asked you. Do you want to go to the ball with me." He was taken aback she shouldn't have frowned.

"I am so sorry Draco but I am already going with someone else." His stomach dropped.

"Oh ah that's ok umm… well I have to go you know umm… home work."

"Draco I'm sorry."

"Huh its ok I'll just go with Pansy." She started to leave when he yelled,

"Who are you going with?"

"Harry." She said then seeing the look on his face left.

'MERLIN! Harry gets every thing. And know just when a girl that is finally worth it comes along he goes and gets her. God do I hate him. If he screws up and brakes her heart I swear on the Malfoy name I'll break him.' And with that he stormed into the boys' dormitories and fumed.

"You ok Ash?" Hermione asked. Harry looked up and saw the distressed look on her face.

"Did he do anything to you?" Harry asked with a look on his face.

"Huh oh I'm fine just, just a little tired."

"Are you sure?" Asked Hermione.

"Yeah I'm just going to go up to bed." Ash said distractedly.

"Yeah I think I'm going to head up to bed too." Said Hermione then the girls headed up.

"I wonder what's wrong with Ash?"

"I don't know but I can guess that it has something to do with Malfoy and I'm going to find out what it is."

"She seamed really out of it didn't she."  
"Yeah she did. Ron?"

"Yeah mate."

"Oh well I'll ask her about it tomorrow."

"What's wrong Ash?" Hermione asked worriedly. Ash while Hermione was talking was laying face forward into her pillow. Hermione heard a moan.

"You know I can't understand you, don't you?" She rolled over and sighed.

"I know." Her eyes were closed.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to annoy you all night?"

"Ugh jeese. Hermione you just have to make things difficult." Hermione smiled.

"You know how Harry asked me to the ball right?"

"Yes."

"Well Draco asked me," Ash said her eyes still closed, "and when I told him that I was already going with someone he asked me who I was going with. So I said Harry and god did he give me the saddest look in the world. Now I have no idea what to do. And Harry is being so weird."

"Yeah guys will do that to you. And Harry just likes you."

"Hermione how many more days till Saturday?"

"Umm… let's see today is Wednesday so you can do the rest."

"Harry asked me to meet him at two."

"That only gives us three hours to shop. Do you think that is enough time?" Hermione said smiling.

"I don't know but honestly I don't have any money."

"Well when is you're next meeting with Dumbledoor."

"Umm… Tomorrow after dinner, why?

"He probably has some money for you."

"Ya you're probably right. I'll just ask him tomorrow."


	8. numer eight

"Hey guys." Ron said as he sat down.

"Hey." Harry said.

"Hello Ron." Hermione said smiling.

"Hi." Said Ash.

"Hey Ash I think we should be getting to Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Ok." Ash said Ash. She looked over at the Sytherin table and saw Draco look over at Ash and Harry and then look back down at his plate.

"So Ash what was wrong yesterday?"

"Huh oh um Peeves he pushed over a um statue and uh it almost hit me."

"Oh ok." Harry said.

After a couple of classes Ash caught up with Draco.

"Are you ok Draco?"

"What?" He turned around. "Oh hi Ash. Yeah I'm fine. I found a date for the dance."

"Cool who is it?"

"Oh well I'm going with Padma." He said he didn't look too happy about it though.

"A Ravenclaw?"

"Ya well Pansy is a prick, so…"

"Well I have to go to lunch." He said. Then left without another word.

"Jeese. This week has just been so fun." She whispered angrily.

"Hey Ash what kept you?" Hermione asked.

"Oh I just met up with Dr," She saw Harry stiffen. 'God this is getting annoying.' "A friend."

"Oh. So Ash how where you're classes."

"They were fine."

"You know DADA is like getting really boring."

"Ya I agree all we usually do is read now."

"He's better than Umbridge though."

"Ya."

"Who's Umbridge?" Ash asked.

"She was our last DADA teacher." Ron said.

"Oh."

The bell rang.

"Ugh time for History of Magic. That class is so unneeded." Hermione said Ron and Harry looked at her.

"What I'm beginning to get bored that's all." She said.

After a draining two hours of vampire and warlock commuting. Harry, Ron and Ash headed up to Divination.

"So have you decided what you want to have for a job?" Harry asked Ash.

'Oh crap what jobs do wizards have? Umm…'

"Uh not yet."

"Students turn to page one hundred eight. After all the students had done so she said,

"Today class we are going to be going into our dreams. Taking the intricate details and finding out what they mean. We will be comparing our dreams to the planets and finding out weather our dreams mean something good or bad."

"Load of tosh if you ask me." Said Ash.

"Now," said Professor Tralawney "I want you turn to the person next to you and tell them about your latest dream and then you both can look up stuff that was in your dream and find out if it is good or if it is bad." After about an hour of countless things they left for their last class. Ash actually had fun learning about Hilknys little things that looked like cats except they were a lot hairier.

"Oh there so cute."

"Hermione?" Ron asked back in the common room.

"Yeah?"

"You know how Ash and Harry are going to the ball together right?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's it nothing else I mean look at them." She looked over they were both on the couch except Harry was finishing up some last minute homework while Ash was reading a book.

"So what can we do?"

"I don't know I thought you had an idea by know." She smiled.

"Oh well Harry asked her out on a date remember?"

"Ya well if nothing happens after that we'll do something."

"Draco!" A man yelled from the fire in the Sytherin common room.

"Dad?" Draco said quietly.

"Draco you're going to have to do what I asked you before."

"Why? No! I'm not going to do that to Ash."

"Do you want him to just kill her now boy cause he can I can assure you he will."

"No! I wont do it! I like this girl dad I really do."

"Don't let your feelings get in the way boy! Do you want to die? Do you want me to die?"

"How will I die? I'm not even in You Know Who's inner circle."

"He will kill you son." Lucis's eyes were worried now.

"He will. I don't want you to die son. And I know you don't want to."

"But father I…"

"Don't argue with me Draco now you are going to do this weather you like it or not! You hear me? Do you!"

"Yes father."

"Good now do what I asked you I will be here on October 5th. Goodbye son." And with that he left.

'I just have to have a father who is a complete…'


	9. number nine

"Ash!" Yelled Draco at lunch.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting."

"Its ok Draco don't worry about it. I understand."

"Good. So how is you're relationship with Harry been going?"

'I can't believe I'm doing this.'

"Ok I guess. We haven't been talking much, but tomorrow I'm going to meet him at the Three Broomsticks."

"Cool."

'Oh yeah its real freakin cool'

"What about him and Cho?"

"Oh there over."

"Hmm… well if you ever need me I'm right here."

"Okay bye!" She called.

'I wonder what made his attitude change.' After dinner Ash went up to see Professor Dumbledoor.

"Have a seat Ms. Joyce. I heard that you wanted to tell me something."

"Yes I did. Umm… professor you know that Voldemort guy?"

"Yes I do." He was not used to people saying his name so calmly.

"Well I had a dream about him." He sat up straighter.

"Yes go on."

"Well he was talking to this other guy and they were plotting something," She was straining to remember, "they didn't say what. They guy had done something wrong and Voldemort yelled something and hurt the other guy. What does it mean?"

"I don't know exactly but next time you have one of these dreams tell me alright?"

"Yeah I will."

"If that was all I have to…"

"Professor, sorry um I don't have any money to get stuff for the ball tomorrow and I was wondering if,"

"Ah yes I almost forgot. Here." He handed her a large bag of coins.

"Thank you sir." She smiled hugged him and left.

"You know Fawkes I think I'm beginning to like that girl." He said smiling.

"Hermione! Guess what." Ash called as she stepped out of the portrait hole.

"What?" Dumbledoor gave me money for tomorrow so know I wont have to worry, and Draco isn't mad at me any more."

"That's great." Ron and Harry started to come down from the boys' dormitories.

"What's up?"

"Oh Ash is just happy." Hermione said. Ash turned red.

"Sorry." She said.

"So Ash are we still on for tomorrow or has Draco taken you over to the dark side?"

"Ha ha ha." Ash aid sarcastically, "And yes for your information we are still on for tomorrow or has Cho won you over?"

"Nope you're stuck with me." And with a smile Ash left.

"Yay I've never been to Hogsmead." Ash said excitedly. Harry smiled.

"So Ash are you and Harry together?" Ash looked at Harry.

'Please say yes.' Harry thought

"Umm… I guess."

"Ah ok just making sure."

"What about you and Sean?"

"Fine."

"Girl talk is so boring. Don't you agree Harry?" Ron asked Harry as they got out of the carriage.

"Yep."

"Bye Ron." Said Hermione.

"Bye hun."

"Bye Ash see you later." Harry said as Ash waved.

"So were to first?" Asked Ash.

"Lets head to the dress shop first. Its over this way."

They went inside.

"Ooh look at this one." Ginny said as she looked at a bright purple dress. They looked and picked out tons of dresses before Hermione said,

"Lets try these on." First was Ginny first she tried on the purple one but then she decided it clashed to much with her hair before she found the one she had been looking for. It was a gorgeous red strapless dress that flared a little at the end. It looked perfect on her.

"Hermione it's your turn." She tried on mostly green ones but then,

"Oh my gosh Hermione you look gorgeous she had picked a blue strapless embroidered dress that had a lay over skirt. It was tucked in a the waist giving the layered affect it was stunning.

"Ash you're up."

She had tried on about ten when finally she got it.

"Wow Ash."

It was a white strapless dress that just touched the ground. It was covered with a silk overlay and had a beaded design scattered down over the entire dress. Underneath the silk and beads was a satin lining that was close to the skin and the ruffle accent was great for showing off Ash's legs.

"What does it look good or."

"You look great Ash."

"Thanks."

"Now we need to get masks."

"Um… oh over here guys Ginny called as they walked into another store.

"Hermione picked out a blue one that had flowers embroidered into it. Ginny picked out a red one that was plain. And Ash picked out a white one that had silver beads on it to match her dress. Ash looked down at her watch. It read one fifty.

"Crap! Guys thanks I have to go meet Harry. Bye!"

"Hi Harry." Ash said as she ran into the Three Broomsticks. Her dress slinged over her arm.

"Hi. Let me see your dress."

"No you can wait until the ball." She said smiling. Then sat down.

"Let me go get us some butterbeer." When he came back Ash said.

"SO how has your day been going?"

"Good. Ash do you like me?" he asked suddenly.

"Ya I'm here aren't I?"

"So why um… do you have a sibling?"

"No."

"Hm… how are your parents?"

"What parents? I mean…"

'CRAP!!!!!!'

"What do you mean?"

"Well I better tell you now. Harry I'm not a transfer. My parents were killed by the same guy who killed your parents." She started to cry. "They died a couple weeks before I came to Hogwarts."

"Don't cry Ash." Harry said comforting her.

"Oh I'm fine I'm being silly."

"No you're not."

"Yeah well it's a really long story."

"Well we have a while."

"No all you have to know I was there they died he didn't take me I don't know why, just don't tell any one ok?"

" I wont. Ash it think it's about time we leave."

"I thought you said we have time?"

"We do its just look who's coming." Ash looked over and saw Cho and her friends coming in.


	10. number ten

"Ya I think it time we g…"  
"Hi Harry" yelled Cho.

"Here we go." Said Harry.

"Oh Harry I'm sorry about the whole Rodger incident. It was an accident I mean come on Harry you understand right?"

"Cho I…"  
"Good so how about you coming to the ball with me?"

"I can't." Said Harry

"Why not?"

"Because he's going with me." Ash said.

"You?" She gave Ash a scathing look.

"SO Harry this the only girl you could come up with?"

"Cho you should talk. You are a self-centered little prat who takes comfort in knowing that she can get any guy she wants well at least she thinks she can. Oh and just to let you know I have only known Ash for two weeks and she has been a better girl friend than you ever were."

"Lets go Harry." Ash said looking over at Cho. And with that they left.

"So Ash how was your date with Harry?"

"Um well we talked and then Cho came I really think Harry doesn't like me."

"Why do you say that?"  
"Well there isn't any spark you know and he is so bla."

"Yeah I know what you mean, but unfortunately I don't know what to tell you."

After two weeks had passed all the girls had been getting really excited.

"Hermione guess how many days until the ball?" Ash questioned at dinner that night.

"How many five."

"Wow that soon?"

"I'm so excited."

"Yeah me too. In our fourth year we had the Triwizard Tournament happen so we had a Yule ball it was like this except you knew who every body was."

"Cool. Oh my gosh Hermione I forgot to do something I have to go!" Ash said getting up from her seat.

"Ok bye Ash." Hermione called.

Draco seeing Ash start to leave got up and started thinking to himself.

'What the hell are you doing Draco? I can't believe I'm following my father's orders.'

Harry saw Draco following Ash.

Ash turned into a hallway he did too when finally he said,

"Ash!"

"Yeah Draco? Oww! Hey what are you doing?" She asked while Draco pulled her into an empty classroom.

"Ash I'm sorry about this."

"What do you mean?"

"Impiri…"

"Ash duck!" Harry yelled just at the nick of time. She ducked.

"Impirio!" Draco shouted.

"What the Hell Malfoy!" Shouted Harry.

"I you don't understand um…"

"Ash come on lets go." Ash took a scared look at Draco then left.

"Oh my gosh." Ash said temporarily shocked.

"Are you okay?"

"What was he trying to do? Why I mean he was so nice to me?"

"It's okay Ash its over."

'Why did I do that I blew it. Now what do I do? I don't want Ash to die. 'But wait,' said a voice in his head, 'even if you did do it Voldemort would kill her anyway.'

Ash laid down on her bed suddenly tired from what had just minutes ago happened.

'Jeese this year is going to be hard. Why couldn't Voldemort just leave me and my family alone why couldn't he just… Gosh if I were a muggle again I would enjoy the rest of my teenage years but no! My parents just had to be murdered I just had to go to a school were people can put spells on other people and jinx other people. God it would be so much simpler of I would have no powers at all!' Her mind screamed and she started to cry.

"Ash?" Hermione called.

"Ash stayed quite and held back the tears that wanted to flow so freely. She heard Hermione leave and say to Harry at the bottom of the stares.

"I don't think she'll be out for a while."

Ash started to cry again and fell into a restless sleep.

The next day Ash had awoken forgetting why she was so unhappy but then she remembered the pervious night.


	11. number eleven

"Christ." She moaned into her pillow. She lay there for a couple seconds thinking she had to get ready for school then she remembered that it was Saturday.

"Ash or you ok?" Hermione asked.

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"I just have a head ache."

"Well I'll see you when you come down stairs."

"I am never going to get back to sleep." So she got up got dressed, didn't bother to brush her hair and went into the common room. She sat down beside Harry on the couch and leaned on him.

"Hey how ya doing sun shine."

"Don't ask." She said closing her eyes and bringing in the scent of Harry.

"What's up Ash?" Ron asked.

"I have a headache."

"Do you want to go up to the hospital wing?"

"Nah. I'm fine."

"You sure."

"Yeah."

"Harry?" asked Ash.

"Ya?"

"Thanks for yesterday." Then they kissed but it was interrupted by a loud grumble from Ron's stomach.

"Sorry mate." He said to Harry, "I'm just really hungry."

"Me too. Lets go get some breakfast."

Once they sat down Ash looked toward the Sytherin table. She saw Draco sitting alone he looked sad. For a moment she wanted to go and comfort him but the a voice in her head said,

'He tried to curse you! Ya but look at him. Ya well he probably upset that Harry came right in time. But what if I don't know the whole story?' She argued with her self for a couple more seconds before Hermione asked,

"Are you okay Ash?"

"Hermione, something happened yesterday."

"What happened?"

"Well Draco tried to curse me but I feel like I don't know the entire story. And he looks so sad but he did try to curse me. What do I do?"

"Umm… just avoid him for awhile and try to talk to him."

"I'll take you're advice on this on Hermione." After that they went out onto the grounds and sat down under their favorite tree.

"So Ash do you play quittich?"

"Uhh what?" after that the got into this huge discussion about quittich. After about an hour of talking they went back inside to finish some of their homework. Hermione and Ash had already finished all of theirs so they helped Ron and Harry.

"Uhh Harry you have Saturn in the wrong place its supposed to go here." Ash pointed to a spot on Harry's paper. The next day was the same routine until Monday came. Ash went to Transfiguration with Harry then after that potions. To in Snape's displeasure Ash was getting top marks in.

Then came two hours of useless divination.

"Jesse this is the worst class ever." Said Ash whispered. After that they went to lunch went to the rest of their classes and went down to dinner.

"So Harry how are you and Ash doing?" Ron asked.

"Um… pretty good I guess."

"Have you made a move?"

"In two days I will."

"At the ball you mean."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I have it all planed out."

"Hey Ron!" Hermione called.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
"Sure." So they got up and left, and after a while so did Harry.

"So Ash are you excited about the ball." Asked Lavender.  
"Ya."

"So are you going with anybody?"

"Yep with Harry."

"I went with him for the Yule Ball he danced with me twice and then I went to go dance with somebody else. But that maybe because he really wanted to go with Cho."

"Hmm."

"I'm tired I think I'm going to go to bed." she said then got up and left.

"Shoot!" she yelled when the staircase she stepped on to changed directions. So she went down a path of winding corridors and saw another staircase. Her curiosity catching up with her she stepped on to and walked up it.

'Where am I going?'

She went down another set of corridors until she saw something that made her catch her breath.

"Harry?" She said aloud. The raven-haired green-eyed boy turned around. The scene she had just witnessed momentarily stunned her. Harry was kissing no, sucking the lips off of Cho. Ash began to walk away in the direction she just walked. Until she felt on her shoulder she turned around to see Harry looking at her. She could tell that she had tears in her eyes now. She turned around and now started running down the staircase and then the corridor.

"Ash!" she ran tears blinding her as she ran.

Draco Malfoy was walking toward his common room when he saw Pansy. Then instantly he turned around and began to walk quickly toward the doors that lead onto the grounds. He walked for about three minutes before he heard something he turned around. His eyes searched the blank space in front of him before smack. Something hard ran into him. He and who ever knocked into him fell onto the cold hard stone.

"Sorry." Said Ash she got up still crying and went on her way. Draco's brain took a minute to register what had just happened, since he was the one that hit the ground head first, but then he realized who it was and that that someone was crying.

"Ash wait!" he called. At first she thought it was Harry. But didn't have that voice she turned around. She saw it was Draco he came over and embraced her. First she tensed but the she relaxed, they sat down in a corner.

"Ash are you ok?" he said in a worried tone. She shook her head.

"No. He was kissing her."

"Who was kissing who?"

"Ash and, and Harry." Draco scowled, he thought of just going up to kill him right know but Ash needed him so he thought against it.

"Shh, Shh its ok Ash."

"No one loves me." She wailed into his chest.

"Yes someone does love you Ash." She kept crying her body heaving. She finally stopped.

"You alright now Ash?"

"Yeah now I am."

"Ash I think you should get to bed its really late."

"I don't want to go up there."

"Well it's the only place you can sleep."

"I know." She said sadly "He's going to be up their waiting for me." He didn't speak. Finally she got up, and started to walk towards the common room Draco accompanying her.

"See you tomorrow Ash." Draco said as Ash said the password to the portrait hole.

"Bye." She said then walked through. She saw Harry.


	12. number twelve

"Ya I think it time we g…"  
"Hi Harry" yelled Cho.

"Here we go." Said Harry.

"Oh Harry I'm sorry about the whole Rodger incident. It was an accident I mean come on Harry you understand right?"

"Cho I…"  
"Good so how about you coming to the ball with me?"

"I can't." Said Harry

"Why not?"

"Because he's going with me." Ash said.

"You?" She gave Ash a scathing look.

"SO Harry this the only girl you could come up with?"

"Cho you should talk. You are a self-centered little prat who takes comfort in knowing that she can get any guy she wants well at least she thinks she can. Oh and just to let you know I have only known Ash for two weeks and she has been a better girl friend than you ever were."

"Lets go Harry." Ash said looking over at Cho. And with that they left.

"So Ash how was your date with Harry?"

"Um well we talked and then Cho came I really think Harry doesn't like me."

"Why do you say that?"  
"Well there isn't any spark you know and he is so bla."

"Yeah I know what you mean, but unfortunately I don't know what to tell you."

After two weeks had passed all the girls had been getting really excited.

"Hermione guess how many days until the ball?" Ash questioned at dinner that night.

"How many five."

"Wow that soon?"

"I'm so excited."

"Yeah me too. In our fourth year we had the Triwizard Tournament happen so we had a Yule ball it was like this except you knew who every body was."

"Cool. Oh my gosh Hermione I forgot to do something I have to go!" Ash said getting up from her seat.

"Ok bye Ash." Hermione called.

Draco seeing Ash start to leave got up and started thinking to himself.

'What the hell are you doing Draco? I can't believe I'm following my father's orders.'

Harry saw Draco following Ash.

Ash turned into a hallway he did too when finally he said,

"Ash!"

"Yeah Draco? Oww! Hey what are you doing?" She asked while Draco pulled her into an empty classroom.

"Ash I'm sorry about this."

"What do you mean?"

"Impiri…"

"Ash duck!" Harry yelled just at the nick of time. She ducked.

"Impirio!" Draco shouted.

"What the Hell Malfoy!" Shouted Harry.

"I you don't understand um…"

"Ash come on lets go." Ash took a scared look at Draco then left.

"Oh my gosh." Ash said temporarily shocked.

"Are you okay?"

"What was he trying to do? Why I mean he was so nice to me?"

"It's okay Ash its over."

'Why did I do that I blew it. Now what do I do? I don't want Ash to die. 'But wait,' said a voice in his head, 'even if you did do it Voldemort would kill her anyway.'

Ash laid down on her bed suddenly tired from what had just minutes ago happened.

'Jeese this year is going to be hard. Why couldn't Voldemort just leave me and my family alone why couldn't he just… Gosh if I were a muggle again I would enjoy the rest of my teenage years but no! My parents just had to be murdered I just had to go to a school were people can put spells on other people and jinx other people. God it would be so much simpler of I would have no powers at all!' Her mind screamed and she started to cry.

"Ash?" Hermione called.

"Ash stayed quite and held back the tears that wanted to flow so freely. She heard Hermione leave and say to Harry at the bottom of the stares.

"I don't think she'll be out for a while."

Ash started to cry again and fell into a restless sleep.

The next day Ash had awoken forgetting why she was so unhappy but then she remembered the pervious night.


	13. number thirteen

"Ash?" called Hermione. Ash had finally fallen asleep. Hermione came and sat down and looked at Ash. She didn't have any scars that were magical anyway. She had teat stains on her cheeks. Her brown hair partly covering her face you couldn't even tell that she was breathing except for the fact that her chest was moving. Hermione went back down stairs and sat by Ron.

"Hermione?" Harry said.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say. Its bad enough that you kissed Cho but then you just have to go and tell the whole school that her parents were killed by Voldemort. I mean you don't like the attention so you thought hey maybe I could tell the whole school about Ash's little secret and make her have a little bit of the pain." And with that she got up and left.

"Jeese is it just me or has every girl been PMSing or gone completely mad."

The next day Ash awoke dreading that night.

"Oh good you're awake Ash."

"Yeah. Hermione are you sure I have to got to the ball?"

"Yep. It will cheer you up."

"Oh yeah dancing with a guy when my boyfriend was cheating on me. And I wouldn't even know who the guy was."

"Yeah well that makes it exciting doesn't and he wouldn't even know who you were either."

"Yeah still do I have to go?"

"Yes you do."

"What time is it Hermione?"

"Um… according to my watch it is," she paused, "eleven thirty."

"What time is the ball?"

"Eight."

"What are we going to do for eight hours?"

"Well we are going to get something to eat first. Umm… well its going to take us three hours to get ready."

"That long?"

"That's how long it took me last time. And for the rest of the time I guess we'll just do our homework and do stuff."

"Something tells me this is going to be a very boring day." Ash said as they were walking down the stairs. Ash was relieved that Harry didn't come over and try to apologies.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"I really screwed up yesterday didn't I?"

"Yeah you did."

"I don't think I'm going to go to the ball."

"Why?" because who ever I dance with is going to know its me and then they wont dance with me so there is no point in going."

"No you have to go any way I know a couple of spells. They wont make the scar go away but it will change you're eye color and your hair color. You can just fix your hair so that your scar wont show."

"You sure it will work."

"Pretty much."

"When will it wear off?"

"Don't know but don't worry if it changes then you can just say you're tired and then go up here and no one will know that you came to the ball."

"Thanks Ron."

"No problem."

The day went by to quickly for Ash.

"Hermione what time is it?"

Hermione looked at her watch and yelped.

"What?"

"Its six Ash we have to get ready." And with that she grabbed Ash's arm and dragged her up to the common room.

"Hermione?" called Ron.

"Yeah?"

"Will I know its you just wait at a table I'll see your red hair then I'll tell you its me ok?"

"Yeah all right."

Hermione and Ash put on their dresses.

"Eek Hermione I'm stuck!" Ash yelled from somewhere inside her dress. Hermione helped Ash and then the girls started to put their make up on.

"What time is it now?" Ash asked Hermione.

"Would you stop asking me that. It is seven thirty. We better hurry or we're going to be late." So they put on their masks and did their hair. Hermione put some of the hair potion on and then let her hair lay on her shoulders. Ash put her hair up in a bun and had a couple curls of hair fall down to frame her face.

"Can you tell its me?" Asked Hermione smiling.

"Nope. Can you tell its me?"

"Nope. Well we should be heading down." In the boys dormitory Ron was making Harry look different too. Ron wore a black tux that was a little to big for him and a black mask.

"What color do you want you're eyes?"

"Uhh… don't know umm brown I guess." Ron put the spell on Harry.

"And your hair?"

"What do you think it should be?"

"How about blond then no one will no its you."

"No how about a light brown. I don't want to look like Malfoy." Ron did another spell. Harry looked in the mirror. With his mask on and his eyes and hair. You couldn't tell that it was him.

"So can you tell that I'm Ron."

"Truthfully Ron umm… you're the only one with that red of hair."

"Shoot oh well. At least Hermione will know who I am."

"Can you tell its me?"

"Not at all mate." So they left down the stairs.

"Lets sit at this table."

"Ok said Harry." he sat on the opposite side of Ron.

"Hey hun." Said a female voice behind Ron.

"Hey you look great Hermione." Ron said.

"Thank you. You don't look to bad your self." And so she sat down.


	14. number fourteen

"Is Ash coming?" Ron asked. Hermione thought before answering.

"No she didn't want to. What about Harry?" Harry smiled inwardly.

"Nope he didn't want to either." A girl sat down next to Harry. He looked at her. She had a white dress that was perfect for her figure her hair was done up in a bun. She looked great.

Ash looked around and found a place to sit she sat down by a nice looking guy with brown hair.

"So." Said Hermione to Ron.

"You ready to dance?"

"Yep ready as ever and so the couple went out on to the dance floor. Many other people started going out until a few stayed behind. Harry saw that the girl next to him wasn't with any body so he said,

"Are you here with anybody?"

"No." said the girl.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked her.

"Sure." They stood up and went onto the dance floor.

They danced to a few songs and then they started talking.

"Why aren't you here with anyone?" Ash asked.

"At first I decided I wasn't going to go. But then you know."

"Yeah same here."

They kept on dancing for a coupe more minutes before they decided to sit down.

'I wonder who that guy that Ash is dancing with is' Hermione thought while Ron twirled her around. After they had a drink the couple went back on to the dance floor.

"Do have a boy friend?" Harry asked the mysterious girl.

"No not any more."

"What happened."

"Just I found him with another girl." His stomach dropped then he thought of what he did to Ash. He suddenly felt guilty.

"What house are you in?" asked Ash. Harry decided to lie.

"Ravenclaw."

"What year?"  
"Seventh. You?"

"Same here."

"Do you want to go outside it's really hot in here."

"Yeah lets go." Said Ash and suddenly she forgot every thing about Harry. Once outside they started to talk. It was a while before Harry said.

"I think we should go back inside."

"Yeah I think so…" she stopped a wind blew Harry felt his bangs slide back.

"What?" Ash started to ask then her eyes grew wide as the boys hair and eyes started to change color. Part of Harry's hair blew in front of his eyes he saw that his hair had changed back.

"You?" Ash asked. She ripped of Harry's mask.

'oh no!' said a voice in his head.

"What?" Harry asked the girl. He still didn't know who she was.

"I…" she paused and closed her eyes. She took of her mask. It was Ash. Harry recognized her now. She started to walk away she was not crying she just stared at him. She turned around and walked through the double doors that lead to the great hall. Harry didn't go after her he wanted to leave her alone now. He had screwed up enough. Hermione saw a depressed Ash walk up the stairs.

"I thought you said Ash didn't come."

"Did Harry come tonight Ron?"

"Yeah. They didn't meet did they?"

"Uhh… I think they did."

"Jesus they are not having a very good year." Said Ron.

After the ball Draco Malfoy stayed in the common room instead if going to bed. Waiting for his father his started to read.

"Draco." He heard a man say "How is it going?"

"It didn't work Potter got to her before I could do it."

"You have to brake up him and the girl."

"That has already happened. She found him kissing another girl."

"Ha! I knew he was to stupid to do anything with out messing it up." Lucius said.

"Here Is what you are to do son. Get close to the girl. Then in December take her to the Forbidden Forest. We will be waiting there."

"What are you going to do to her?" Draco asked.

"Don't worry just do it she wont be hurt at all." And with a pop he left.

Three months had passed without a hitch Draco had gotten close to Ash. She had become depressed she didn't eat much so she had become very skinny. Harry and Draco both didn't like it no one did. She didn't talk much and she didn't smile at all. Her nightmares about Voldemort became frequent.

"Ash wake up its Christmas." Ash looked down at the edge of her bed and for the first time in weeks she smiled


	15. number fifteen

"Here Is what you are to do son. Get close to the girl. Then in December take her to the Forbidden Forest. We will be waiting there."

"What are you going to do to her?" Draco asked.

"Don't worry just do it she wont be hurt at all." And with a pop he left.

Three months had passed without a hitch Draco had gotten close to Ash. She had become depressed she didn't eat much so she had become very skinny. Harry and Draco both didn't like it no one did. She didn't talk much and she didn't smile at all. Her nightmares about Voldemort became frequent.

"Ash wake up its Christmas." Ash looked down at the edge of her bed and for the first time in weeks she smiled.

Prt 15: "Open mine first." Said Hermione. It was a leather bound book that had Hogwarts a History written on the spine.

She had opened about five more before she came to Draco's she smiled as she opened it. She gasped it was a silver necklace that had an emerald phoenix dangling from it.

"WOW!" said Hermione as she looked at the necklace.

"Who's it from?"

"Draco." Ash said putting the necklace on.

"He actually gives people things." Ash looked at Hermione.

"Sorry." She said.

"Oh look at what Ron gave me." Said Hermione holding up a gold bracelet.

"That's really pretty Hermione." Ash picked up a present. 'I wonder who this is from.' Ash thought she opened it. It was a gold rose.

"Oh its so pretty." She saw a piece of paper and opened it. It had just seven words on it. It said, _Sorry can you ever forgive me? Harry._

"Wow who gave you that?" Hermione asked wide eyed.

"Harry did."

"What does that say?" Hermione asked.

"He's asking me to forgive him."

"Are you?" she asked.

"Am I what?"

"Are you going to forgive him?"

"Lets see he kisses Cho he tells the whole entire school my secret. I guess I'll have to I mean look at this thing."

She held up the rose.

"Yeah any other gifts?"

"Nope."

"Lets go thank the boys." Harry and Ron were still opening presents when the girls came in. Hermione sat down on Ron's bed kissed him on the cheek and looked at what he had gotten. Ron looked over at the other girl. She was standing in a corner looking at Harry unwrapping his last present.

"Wow Ron thanks." He said as he looked at his new broom stuff. Ron didn't think Harry knew that Ash was in the room. 'well ,' he thought 'she is standing in the shadows.' He looked at Ash again. She looked strangely eerie. Since she hadn't eaten much in a while she looked very sick.

He heard a voice that brought him back to reality.

"Ash do you want to come sit down? Ash?" Ron looked around so did Harry.

"Did you see her go?"


	16. number sixteen

"No." said Ron and Harry at the same time .

"Hey Hermione did she say weather or not she forgave me?"

"Yeah she forgave you."

"Guys um… I'm right here." It looked light she came right out of the wall.

"Whoa." Harry said as he jumped. "How did you do that?" he said.

"What?"

"You came out of the wall." Harry said. He was surprised he hadn't seen Ash in a while. 'She is so frinkin skinny' he thought.

"I was just standing there." She said.

"oh it just looked like you…" an owl tapped at the window.

"Who's owl is that said Ron opening the window.

"Don't know." Said Harry.

"Ash its for you." Said Ron handing her the letter.

She opened it up and read to her self.

_Meet me tonight at six after dinner. Bring a jacket and a couple of galleons._

_Draco Malfoy._

"Hey Harry ?"she asked

"Can I barrow some parchment and a quill?"

"Sure." He said getting them out.

"Here you go." He said

She started writing.

_Ok ill meet you then._

_Ashling Joyce_

"What was that?" Hermione asked Ash.

"Oh just a letter." Said Ash now sitting down on Harry's bed. They talked for what seemed like hours. Finally Ron said.

"If you guys don't mind I would like to go down and get some lunch. If you ladies don't mind me and Harry have to change." Ron said standing up. Harry did the same.

"Oh and miss the fun." Said Hermione.

"Oh we cant stay here." Said Ash playfully. Harry and Ron looked at each other and started to take off their shirts.

"Ahhhh wait, wait we're going!" Ash and Hermione said running out of the room. They stopped fell down on the couch and started to laugh.

"You girls ready?" Said Ron coming down.

"Yep." they said in unison. So they al went down stairs.

"You know." Ash said to Harry playfully.

"What?"

"You have a nice six pack." Harry's head whipped around.

"I'm joking."

"Oh so now I don't have a nice six pack." He said. Ash started to laugh.

"Thanks for the rose." She said to Harry.

"Thanks for the phoenix." He said. Ash, even though she was mad at him gave him a bronze statue of a phoenix.

"No problem." She saw Draco ran over to him and gave him a hug. He felt how skinny she had gotten.

"Thank you for the necklace." She said and then whispered.

"See you tonight." And ran back to meet Harry. Draco felt a sudden surge of guilt. 'Am I the one who's made her sick?' he asked himself.

"So are you and Malfoy? You know."

"No not yet anyway." He looked at her I'm joking. They sat down and started to eat. Well everyone except for Ash.

"Why aren't you eating?" Harry asked Ash.

"I'm not hungry." She said. Harry looked at her worriedly.

"I'm fine Harry don't worry." For the sake of Harry she started to eat. Every bite she took made her dizzy. The food turned to ash in her mouth. (A/N: Ashling in Celtic means sorrow)finally after eating another ten bites she was sick.

"Guys I have to go." and she ran out of the great hall Harry right on her tail she ran into the girls bathroom. Harry followed he heard and her puking it all up. He made a pained expression as he heard her crying.

"Why did I eat?" he heard her moan. He started feeling sick turned over to a sink and heard Ash say.

"Harry why are you in the girls bathroom?" he ran over and embraced her.

"Its my fault." He said into her hair.

"What's your fault Harry?"

"I made you sick." She pulled away and looked at Harry.

"No Harry its not. I don't know why I'm just not hungry so I don't eat I just ate to much that's all."

"No I shouldn't have told the school you were attacked by Voldemort."

"You weren't thinking it just came out."

"Yeah well I shouldn't have kissed Cho."

"Well we can talk about that later." And with that they left and went up to the common room.

"What was the matter Ash?"

"I just uh forgot something."

"Oh ok." About an hour had passed before Hermione thought that something tense was going on between Harry and Ash.

"So Ash you know that letter you got who was it from?"

"Oh just Draco."

"Oh."

"Hey guys can we uh… go out in the snow?" So they went outside played in the snow for about two hours until all of their fingers were numb.

"Lets go to dinner shall we?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Said Ash her teeth chattering.

So they changed out of their cold wet clothes and went down to dinner.

"So what did Draco's letter say?" Harry listened into what they were saying.

"Well he told me to meet him at six after dinner and to bring a jacket."

"Just the thought of Malfoy being romantic is just…" she did a little fake shudder.

"Hey! Once you get to know him he's really sweet." Ash said defensively.

'Oh yeah really sweet.' Harry thought. 'He's up to something I know it I have to follow them.' So when six o clock came around Ash went out of the great hall and met up with Draco.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked.

"Yep. So were are you taking me?" she asked smiling.

"Have you ever been on a broom?"

"No. Why?" he brought her to the quittich shed ,and got out his broom.

"Draco. I don't know how to ride a broom."

"Don't worry you can ride with me." He sat down on his broom and turned around to face Ash.


	17. number seventeen

"Come on get on." She sat on the broom. They lifted off of the ground. She tightly clung onto his back. Harry saw them get off the ground got on his broom and followed them.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Hogsmead."

"Why are we at Hogsmead?"

"Well Potter got to have you last time and now its my turn." Harry who was closely behind him scowled.

"hmmm… what are we going to do?"

"Well do you like butterbeer."

"Yeah. Why?"

"You'll see." Then they went into the Three Broomsticks. Harry came in and sat at another table close by. Then talked for about an hour about personal things. That made Draco dread what he was about to do.

"Hey Draco I think we should get back." So they headed back with Harry at their tails. He put his broom back in the shed and then told Ash that he had something to show her.

'I knew it.' Harry thought following close behind Ash and Draco.

"Why are going in here?" she asked as she followed Draco into the Forbidden Forest. He didn't answer. Then they came upon a clearing. Harry hid behind a bush not wanting to be seen by any of the men.

"Draco. What?"

"Hello Ashling." Said a pale man.

"Tie them up!" he yelled to the hooded men. They grabbed a holed of Ash and Draco. She fought back.

"Hey let go of me." She hit one of the men. Another man grabbed her around the wrist.

"Hey let go." She fought.

"Draco what the hell is going on!" she yelled. As a man dragged her to a tree and began to tie her up. She kneed him.

"Immobulus." He yelled his wand pointed to her. She froze.

"There we go." He said as he finished tying her up. He said the counter charm to the spell and she started to move again.

"Let me go!" She screamed.

"Draco what the hell!" she yelled at him.

"Ashling Joyce." Said the pale man.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked. She didn't answer she just stared defiantly at him.

"Answer me girl!" he yelled. She just stared at him.

"Crucio!" he yelled. She screamed. The pain was horrible it felt like her body was being ripped in half.

"You said they wouldn't hurt her!" Draco yelled to his father somewhere in the hooded crowed.

"Boy." Said Voldemort rounding on Draco.

"Your father is dead." Draco hung there in shock.

"What?" he whimpered.

"Yes he betrayed me and you know what happens when someone betrays Lord Voldemort."

"No." he whispered.

"Now Ashling are you scared."

"How many more people will you kill huh?" she asked him.

"Answer me are you scared."

"Why should I be scared of you?" a flicker of anger came into his eyes before he said.

"Show respect girl."

"Why should I respect someone who has no heart?" He raised his wand and was just about ready to say the curse when Harry darted out of the bushes and did the expeliarmous charm on Voldemort.

"Oh look Potter. Tie him up!" Voldemort said.

"So Ashling. I suppose you've been asking Dumbledoor about me?"

"Actually no I haven't."

"Hmm… do you know why I killed you're parents and not you?"

"No I don't but enlighten me."

"Well for one your little stunt you pulled didn't let me kill you for one."

"What do you mean the stunt I pulled."

"Oh you don't remember. Well you had gotten so upset that you us disappear."

"That still doesn't explain why you came after me."

"Well with that much power you could really hurt someone and that would me that you could kill Potter for me I wouldn't have to be the one to do the dirty work."

"I thought you would want to kill him. I mean its so plain that you love killing. I mean just think how many people have you really killed?"

"No it would just be that I wouldn't have to go through all the trouble to get him you see."


	18. number eighteen

"So that's all just so I could kill Harry?"

"No that is not all." Voldemort said even more coldly.

"I just want to make sure no one gets hurt." He said sarcastically.

"What do you mean."

"I mean you just made me and my friends here go away. But what if you actually hurt someone. That's why I want to help you. To train you to use your powers on command not by accident." He said walking slowly up to her.

"I wonder do you remember girl?"

"What?" she spat.

"Do you remember the day that I killed your parents?"

"Vividly."

"Do you remember I tried to hurt you before. It didn't work then did it. The spell just didn't affect you did it?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Manners. I thought you said you remembered it clearly."

"I do." He made a sound.

"What should we do with the three of you?" he said looking at the teenagers in front of him.

"By the way," he said to Draco, "Thank you for bringing her to me." He didn't say anything he just looked down.

"Harry good to see you again." Harry just stared defiantly at him.

"So Ashling do you wan to train?"

"Oh and spend all of my time with you just learning how to kill people. I'll pass."

"Manners girl. Untie her!" he yelled to a hooded man. Harry looked at Ash worriedly so did Draco.

"Don't you lay a hand on her!" Harry yelled straining to get free of his bindings.

"Oh but why?" he said grabbing hold of Ash. As soon as he did Ash's eyes burned. They seared they felt like a hot poker was being forced against them. She screamed in agony. The hand that was holding Ash's arm suddenly let go as he was burned.

"You want to feel to pain Ashling."

'What the hell is happening.' She thought as everything went black. Then every thing all the hooded figures Harry and Draco tied up against the tree and even Voldemort was outlined by gold. She felt her eyes open. Harry looked at her. Her eyes were not the pale green they once were now they were the color of fire. Not even the whites of her eyes could be seen.

"Answer me girl." Voldemort said seeing Ash's eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with my eyes?"

"Crucio." All she saw was a bright red light heading toward her. She dogged it. He said it again it hit. She screamed and fell to the floor.

"Are you going to show obedience now. Ashling Joyce."

"Never." She said she saw the outline of Voldemort raise his wand then every thing went silent. She saw a gold light fly over her and hit Voldemort.

"Dumbledoor." She heard him his. The two started to quarrel. It was all to much for Ash finally she fainted.

"Ash." Said a distant voice. Her eyes flickered.

"Ash." Said Dumbledoor. She opened her eyes she could see again.

"Hello Ash."

"What happened. Is Harry ok what about Draco? What happened?"

"Calm down their fine Ash. And you met Voldemort…"

"I mean what happened to my eyes?"

"Well Harry's scar when ever Voldemort touches him also its because they have a bond between them."

"So I have a bond between me and Voldemort have a connection."

"Yes."

"Head master?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Could I actually hurt someone?"

"I hate to say it but yes."

"When can I go?"

"As soon as you're ready."

The next couple of weeks were hard on Ash she didn't eat which made it even harder.

"Ash you are going to Madam Pomfrey!" said Hermione one Saturday afternoon. She had been getting sick if Ash not eating.

"Hermione no its okay I don't need to." Draco was walking by and heard the argument.

"Ash look at you! You are loosing weight and you are getting sick more often."

"Hermione why is it any of your business!" and with that she stomped up the stairs.

"Harry you agree with me right?"

"Yeah."

"I mean you know how she is she comes down here takes one bite of her food and then she's done. That was a couple weeks ago now she doesn't even take a bit she just sits there staring into space." Ash wasn't to be seen the rest of the day she didn't even come down for dinner.

"Harry." Whispered a platinum haired boy.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry said coldly.

"I need to talk to you."

"What about how you gave Ash to Voldemort?"

"Shut up Potter. Have you seen Ash today after Hermione told her that she was going to tell Madam Pomfrey?"

"Why you want to hurt her again?"

"Potter if you don't stop…"

"Or what?"


End file.
